Mass Confusion (REWRITE)
by Selena Shepard
Summary: I never wanted to die, but when fate takes my life away, I find myself trapped in a universe I never thought existed. Now, I must guide the Savior of the Galaxy in the correct path with what little knowledge I possess. The galaxy is in danger, and I must help to save it, or bring forth its destruction. Slightly non canon. Rated T for now.


AN: Look at me, being productive. I had been wanting to do this for ages now! I'm such a procrastinator. So in case you haven't read the other version, this is called Mass Confusion, as the title alludes to. If you like, you can go ahead and read the original version, though I don't suggest that since it's basically crap but it will help somewhat. I was a terrible writer when I started off here more than a year ago but hey! I've improved somewhat.

I'm going through a stage of rewriting every story I think is absolute manure. Which is basically this, The Aftermath (I still need the second part, I know) and All You Had To Do Was Ask. This one is twenty chapters so I'll try to roll them out as quickly as possible to continue the story here. Eventually, I'll probably take down the original Mass Confusion to avoid any confusion (lol).

At any rate, please do enjoy this and throw me some feedback. It is greatly appreciated, especially with rewrites.

Note for readers of Mass Confusion- Sel's personality and some other things will change ever so slightly. Do not be alarmed.

###

Enemies overwhelm us like a wave. An endless horde attacks us relentlessly. I take cover, desperately firing my weapon. The waves of enemies never end; my gun clicks, it's thermal clip now empty. I panic, with no more ammo all I have left is my omni blade.

I look about the gruesome battlefield and spot my friend bravely firing, his armor dented from several hits he has suffered. He still has half of shields and two clips left. I decide something drastic.

I charge, drawing the attention of our enemies. I hear my companion yell, asking what am I doing. I am being an idiot, to be honest. My arm turns a bright red, a sharp blade appearing as I throw a punch at the horrendous Reaper, the blade driving home to its guts. I turn, not looking back as the creature falls. More enemies fall as I drive my blade into them or sever their limbs and head. It is gruesome.

The gunfire suddenly stops and I look back at my friend, who has run out of ammo and is charging with his own blade. He yells something before a monstrous creature drives the butt of its weapon to my head, taking advantage of my brief distraction. A red haze covers my vision, the sound of bullets clogging my ears.

"Selena, no! Ugh, damn it!"

The menu pops up, showing us our score. My friend groans beside me.

"We were so close!" Alex says, his hands nearly throwing the controller across the room.

"Hey, this is the farthest we've gone. I call that a win." I refute.

He sighs, putting down the controller. "Yeah." A grin creeps up on his lips. "You still suck, though."

I punch his arm playfully, shock filling my voice. "After I sacrificed myself so you wouldn't be overrun, attacking with a simple omni blade and this is the thanks I get?" I shake my head. "For shame, Alex."

He laughs lightheartedly, his dark brown eyes gleaming with mischief. "You know I'm still the best. Stick to single player. At least there you don't have to worry about dying. Oh, wait..."

I punch him again, this time a bit harder than before.

"Hey! Alright, alright! I'll stop." He clutches his arm, feigning immense pain. I roll my eyes at him. Always so childish.

I yawn and look out the window. Night begins to roll over the sky.

"Well," I say as I stand, "I should be heading out now. It's pretty late and my parents will flip if I don't get home soon."

Alex also stands, stretching his arms over his head. "I'll walk you out." He offers.

Alex and I have been friends for a long time. Our parents have been good friends since before we were born. That friendship passed on to us. He is the one who introduced me to the fantastic world of video games and, while my skills are lacking, he helps out a lot, occasionally making lighthearted comments about my abilities, or lack thereof.

Something has grown between us since high school. A bond that surpasses friendship. I see him in a different light. He isn't that cool friend that's willing to join in on my crazy ideas anymore. He's... something more. The thought sends me through various emotions.

The cool, night wind gently hits my face, refreshing my whole body. My motorcycle slightly leans on one side, its dark coat of paint glimmers as the occasional car passes by. A gift from my parents after I fervently insisted for about a year.

I turn to face Alex, his short, dark, and messy hair flowing smoothly with the wind. His hands are tucked in his pockets, his gaze downward. He almost looks...shy. I have never seen such an expression on him before.

"So, uh, I was thinking..." Alex begins, his gaze still interested in the ground. "Maybe we could...grab a coffee tomorrow before school? Or afterwards? Or whenever?"

Even in night's darkness, I can see a light shade of pink rising from his neck. I swallow down the urge to snicker.

"I'd like that." I respond. "I don't know why you're so shy about it, though." I do know. At least, I think I do. Pretty sure I am.

"W-What? No! I just... thought it would be something nice."

While I enjoy seeing this side of him, I prefer things straight and to the point. "We've known each other our whole lives, Alex. Why are you so shy about coffee? Is there something on your mind?"

He shifts uncomfortably, his gaze lowering even more. I can tell he's choosing his words. He always does that. It drives me insane sometimes. In a good way, though.

"Well... I... We've known each other for a long time, like you said. And I can't help but feel like... like there's more to us than friendship. I felt something shift between us. It's...weird when I say it out loud."

I knew it! I had felt it as well! I don't know why it is such a thrilling sensation. It just is. I gently place my hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up.

"I felt it too, Alex." I simply say. His eyes gleam in the darkness, a trait I've always found more than interesting. "You're paying for the coffee, though."

He chuckles, his hesitance dissipating. "I'll pick you up at your house."

"Deal."

I give him a quick peck on his cheek, catching him off guard. He clears his throat, clearly he had not expected that. I chuckle at him and retreat to my bike, putting on my helmet. I wave at Alex as I take off, the engine roaring loudly.

An interesting night. When I arrived at his house this evening, I hadn't expected such an outcome. Then again, Alex is as spontaneous as the sea. You never know when a large wave will topple you over.

I brake gently as I come across a stoplight. I contemplate more until the light turns green and I begin to accelerate. A bright light begins to blind me from my left and I turn my head.

Pain. Crushing pain. My arm sears with hot pain as I skid across the hard pavement. My helmet flies off, my head burning as it hits the ground. The grating sound of metal and pavement sliding against each other briefly reaches my ears before my vision blurs and my world turns dark.

###

Darkness. Cold. An endless void. I am floating, or falling. I can't tell.

Am I dead? I know something happened. The memory eludes me, however. Briefly, I wonder if this is Hell, the endless void would surely drive anyone crazy after an eternity. Purgatory, perhaps? A cleansing of my soul? Maybe none of those things even exist and this is simply what happens when one dies. I cannot tell.

In front of me, a small speck of light suddenly appears. The size of a grain, it begins to expand and grow, consuming the darkness around me. Strange, distant sounds reach me. Beeping. Yelling. A scream. Suddenly, I cry.

Cold hands cradle me gently and place me in smaller, much warmer hands. A strange sensation flows through me. I feel...different. Smaller. Words elude me as I continue to yell. Two bright pairs of eyes look down on me. One is crying, the other nearly does. The warm arms holding me soothe me and my wails subside, pushing me into a deep, comfortable sleep.


End file.
